


Sweet Persuasion

by Taetryinin24



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: A shit ton of sin, Anal Beads, Angst, BDSM, Blood Play, Cock Rings, Dom!Dark, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's good I swear, Knife Play, Lemon, M/M, Persuasion Room, RP Turned Fic, Restraints, Strong Language, Sub!Anti, Wax Play, anal fucking, shock collar, sin - Freeform, so much jizz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taetryinin24/pseuds/Taetryinin24
Summary: Anti decides to have some fun at PAX, but Dark decides to spoil his fun.(This fiction is better than its summary, I swear.)





	1. Messing around

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP I, @ninjasexparticle, had with tumblr user @thattastefulartist. It's good, I swear, or else I wouldn't offer it up to the Internet. Thattastefulartist played Dark here, and I was Anti. Also, we'd like to thank the blogs @ask-psychoanti and @ask-sadisticdark for inspiration and permission to use their versions of the characters. So... enjoy, I guess. :)

"I ͞th͢ought͏ I͡ ha̛d Sean pack͏ ͢hi̵s leat͡h̷e͢r j͝a̵c͠k͘e͢t҉!̨" Anti sighed as he rummaged through Jack's belongings before heading to PAX. He thought since he'd heard so many 'great' things about the convention, he'd 'persuade' Jack to letting him take a look around the place. "H͞e͡re̡ ҉we go," his voice bellowed triumphantly as he pulled the motorcycle jacket from the bottom of a suitcase and threw it around his shoulders. "I ͏càlĺ ͡t͠hat goo̵d ͏e͘n̴o̵ug̢h. ̷Now͏ tǫ sc͞aŗe͜ the ̕stra̸ights̕." He strode from the hotel room and made his way to the convention building with a fanged grin holding itself to his face. Most of the vendors just thought he was cosplaying, of course, but his appearance still didn't fail to send chills down the spines of those not in on the joke. He caused general havoc as he perused the tables, leaving quite the ruckus in his wake, flipped tables and toppled merchandise littering the hall floors.  
Dark walked with a calmness, but his eyebrows were threatening to twitch down. He wore his light grey suit, walking with meaning about twenty feet behind Anti. People tried to stop him for autographs, to call out for him, but he continued his walk, ignoring and moving around everyone who spoke to him. He had a task to do, and it was not to be thwarted by 'fans', especially not those of Mark. They were no fans of his. He let out a sigh, lifting up a few tables and placing papers back where they belonged. "Anti it is foolish to venture here. You know the rules." Dark beckoned, his voice turning into a low growl, he was five feet from him now, Antis back was to him.  
"R̸ea̸ll͞y?" He chuckled to the figment rapidly approaching him as he continued walking. "Last͞ ͡tįme̕ I͠ checke̷d,̶ fi̡gm̡e̢ņt͢s w͢e͡re ̵a͜ll̛o̶w̡ed̢ ̧a͟cc͟e̵s̵s ̵to t͘hęir hǫst̴'͡s ̷form͢ wit̷h ̧pe̢rm͏is̶si̕o̴n of ̷t̨h͝e͢i̢r h̷o͜s̢t͡. ̕A͠n͏ḑ, c̵o̕n̛s̕ide͞ri̵n̵g ͘I̧'̶m͘ i҉n ͠con̴trǫl r̡ight ̡n̶ow,͏ Sea̧n͞ gave me҉ '̵pe̡r͘mis̴s͏ion'.̡" He grinned to himself at his almost unnoticeable use of quotation marks. He felt a cold hand grip his wrist and almost drag him to the side of the walkway, ignoring his struggles against it. “If̸ ͏it̴'̷s̡ ̷şo̷ ͝foolişh͏, ̴what'҉re̛ ̧y͘o͡ų ͜d͏oi̧ng̴ hȩrȩ,͏ ̸D̶ar̸k̶y?" he crooned as Dark pinned him against the wall behind him, not noticing the obvious fire in his eyes.  
"You don't know the consequences of your actions for making a mess. I do. That's why I'm here." He said with a snarl, inches from his lips. He then tugged him along further until they reached a small hallway, with a janitors closet, he shoved Anti into it when no one was watching and then closed the door after he himself entered it. "Now stay here until the period of 'permission' is over." He demanded, towering over where Anti had fallen down.  
His his banged into the storage shelf behind him as Dark threw him to the floor. "J̕aesu҉s ͏ma҉n, w̡h̕at͠'s ̷yo͠u̴r͠ ̷p̡r̷o͜ble̴m?͟ ͢" He moved to get back to his feet. "I̧f̴ ͟y͟ou̧ don'҉t̛ mi͟n͟d, ̷I'͜d li͜ke ̡t̨o ̷a̸c͟tua̶l͏ly̴ USE͜ my̨ opportu̵n̵ity to͟ ̸be͜ oưt͞.͠" They both knew they wouldn't be able to hold physical forms for long, and Anti didn't want to spend his limited time in a fucking closet.  
Dark suddenly pushed him against the shelf, knowing how hot his breath was on Antis face as he stared ferociously into His eyes. Dark's anger was still present in his force, but his eyes became manipulatively seductive. He knew what he had to do. "Why not use it for something else? Something I know you've always wanted to do, hm pet?"  
Anti's eyes shot from angry and annoyed to shocked and confused. He squinted with a smirk. "Y͜ǫu wouldn̸'̶t͟. ̶Y̷ou'͜r̴e ҉t͘oo c͡oncerne҉d a͜bout̢ ͘yoưr̸ ͞preci̡o͝us͢ council̵ t̴o ͡ha͠v͢e th͞e ͏gu͜ts̴.҉" he taunted, seeing if he actually would dare. He didn't doubt his ability, considering other certain... experiences they've had in the past. But would he actually act on this threat?  
As Anti spoke his last word Dark's knee was pushing Antis legs open, his expression amused at how Anti was so quick to doubt what he would do for the sake of the council. Dark smirked back at him, this time increasingly hungrier, "You doubt I would fuck you right here?" He murmured, lips moving against Antis as he spoke, brushing them but not kissing them; not yet. His hands against the back of the shelf on either side of Anti to keep him there.  
Oh shit. He was serious? He felt a hand reach down to cup his ass. Oh yeah, he was serious. "Ho̶nest̡l̕y̶,̡ if̢ anyth͟in̸g, ͢I̶ doub͘t ̶if you҉'̨d̢ ̕wa͞n͠t to, ̵con͜s̨i͞de̴r͡in̸g̵ ͘h̡ǫw̧ noisy̷ I ̨a̵m." Even with this obvious problem, Anti proceeded to gently lick the lips brushing against his. "Y̡ou d͘o͝n't wa̢n҉na ̢ge̕t͏ ̷found͘ o͢u̸t͟, ͜d̡o͏ ͏y͞oų?"  
Dark recoiled at the lick, his hand removing from Antis bottom, but he did not remove himself from against him. "I'll make you be quiet. For every time you moan too loud, it is twenty minutes in my persuasion room." He said with a sultry voice, managing to make even torture sound sexy. "We won't be found out if you wish to keep all your limbs attached to your body, correct?"  
He swallowed back the whimper forming in his throat, covering his fear with sass. "So̧m͘eo͜n͜e͢'s ͘got҉t̶a̵ b̛e͜ ҉into t͢hat͘," he chuckled, before looking into Darks furious gaze. "B̕ut ýeàh, no ͟t͠h̵an͝k͘s."  
"Good. Then allow me..." Dark said lowly, pressing himself roughly against Anti with his hips. Then he took Antis chin and kissed him hungrily, open mouthed. His own tongue skilled and purposeful against Antis sporadic tongue. Just as quickly, he pulled away, eyes half lidded, as if he was almost bored. But He was very entertained, in fact, just enough entertained to grip Antis ass again and grind against his front. His lips trailing down his neck, biting into the sensitive skin there. He wanted him to moan. He wanted him to get time in the persuasion room. It meant more fun.  
Anti gasped as the older figment continued to tease him. Overstimulation was his enemy as he bit down on his lip, choking back the noises that threatened to break through. "F̕͞-f̛f̡-͟͜fu͠c̷k̸̵k.̵͜.̸͠.̸" he whispered gently, knowing that's all he could really do as his skinny jeans began to tighten underneath Dark's slow grinding. A particularly hard bite to his collarbone forced a small yelp to escape his gasping lips. He clamped a hand over his own mouth to muffle whatever other sounds might attempt to escape.  
Dark tilted back Antis neck after giving him a disapproving look. "Do be careful.... wouldn't want your arm torn off when we get back to the void now would we." He said, and promptly ravaged his neck with bites and kisses and licks as he ground his hips into Antis; his own hardness beginning to tent his pants. Even still, Dark did not make a sound at the bubbling of pleasure in the back of his throat. He only continued at his usual pace.  
Anti bucked his hips back, unable to hold it and his moans back at the same time. His hands moved to press at the small of Dark's back through his suit coat and tangle in his thick hair. "Y͜-yes, ͝sir," he softly whimpered at the feeling of Dark's growing erection against his own. My god, why was he so good at this?  
"Mm. Very good." Dark responded in a low, sexy whisper. One couldn't be sure if he was talking about Antis obedience or how good he felt doing it to Anti; watching him struggle, watching him desperately try to hold back his noises. It was all so arousing for Dark, and he nearly came undone himself just by the realization of what he was doing to Anti. He took quiet intakes of air to hold back his own sounds of delight. His hips moving over Antis again and again while he bit into the space above his collarbone, tasting blood. He sighed again through his nose as he kissed the skin there.  
He could feel his climax mount in the pits of his stomach, making him pant. It wasn't even just what Dark was doing to him that edged him closer. It was also the feeling of how hard Dark was at doing this to him. "Shi̛t̡, ҉im͜, ̨I'͏m g̛e̛tt͠in-̧ ͠Ah͞!" The bite in his neck made him gasp.  
Dark continued to rub Antis length with his own over the material of their pants, letting out his own low groan. Quick and refined sounding, more a sound someone would make after taking a sip of well made wine. He bucked his own hips reflexively into Antis, enjoying not only how both of their hardness felt like together, but also how easy it had been to bring Anti to climax. How close Dark himself was to climax would soon become known. But it was rising, coming nearer, Dark could feel it shuddering through him as he continued to work over him. He kissed Antis neck a little sloppier as he approached it.  
His nails dug into Darks back as his own arched into his touch. "I c͜- ̶I͠'m ͘go͞n͡n҉a-" He could feel the knot is his stomach tightening, almost to the point of snapping, but the last time he came before Dark, he spent quite a bit of time without his hands. His brow furrowed as he attempted to hold back his climax. "D̵͞-Da̡͢r̨k̸̨.̸.."  
"You can come. You've been such a good pet." Dark said gently in almost a held back moan, eyes still half lidded. His fingers were dug into Antis hips quite harshly as he thrusted against them a few more times- his orgasm just seconds from hitting him. He couldn't wait to see how Anti would let go, especially in an orgasm. If he made a sound... he would get to have even more fun with him.  
Thee was no holding it back once he was giving permission. His hips stuttered with the added sensation of the bruises forming on his hips. He tried to keep his mouth clamped shut, but it was inevitable. He threw his head back with a strangled groan as he came in his jeans, soaking them as well as the front of Dark's trousers. His knees wobbled under him, thankful for Dark's presence pressing him against the shelves behind him to hold him up.  
Dark could not hold back his own undoing at the feeling of Anti shaking under him with his own orgasm. And at the strangled groan Anti emitted, it was just loud enough to be heard very clearly. Dark lowered his head forewords, jutting his hips once against Antis softening member under damp clothes and came. He groaned lowly, breathing heavily. "Fuck..." he moaned, still tight against him, "You failed...."


	2. Wax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, here's where it starts turning up, folks. Children, avert your eyes! It's about to get edgy.
> 
> Also, thank you guys for actually reading this. It makes my heart do back flips. <3

His eyes shot open, widening with fear. He had no doubts about how far Dark would go. "I'm-I'm͢ so͞ŗ̶ry̨̨,̛ Da̕͡d̴d̛͟y.̶ ͢Y̛͏o̢u͜'͝re j̡us̶t̶ ̸t̶o̢ơ͟ g͟o̴̕od͜ ̡̢f͏̕o͡r̡͜ m̵҉e, I ͞t̸̕r̢͢ied.͏ Į'm͘ s͜o̕͟r͜͟r̛̛y.̵" His stuttering pleas bubbled from his mouth, still out of his from his post-climax high.  
 Dark caressed his face with a hand, tsking and shushing him softly, "Don't worry, Pet, it'll be enjoyable I assure you... let me show you all the possibilities." Dark cooed, and immediately relinquished control of Marks body at nearly the same time as Jack.   
 Anti jolted in place, finding himself already strapped into that God awful chair. Dark never liked to waste time, he knew, but he didn't expect him to move this quickly. "D͝-̷͞D̸a͜͞r̨͜k̵͘y̸̨?̨͜" he whimpered, not seeing him in the room.  
 Dark was behind him, walking up to where he sat, holding a shock collar. "What kind of pain do you like? Hm?" He asked, strapping the collar onto him, around his neck. "You like being bitten... what else do you like? Mind if I investigate every inch of your pain/pleasure sensors?" He asked lowly, eyes downcast on his prey.   
 The sight of the collar sent a tingle down his spine, a small noise forming behind his lips. Whether  it was from fear or happiness, he didn't quite know. He didn't want to speak, or else ruin what the moment may hold. For the first time in his life, Anti finally shut the fuck up in anticipation.  
 Dark was utmost pleased with the lack of response, and held up a small clicker that controlled the collar. He stood beside Antis chair, holding the controller in one hand and a knife in the other. "That is a very powerful collar... I wonder what it will do to you at the middle setting." He pondered, and pressed down his thumb on the button, a small zap sound rang out in the room and Dark watched with satisfaction as Antis body jerked.   
 His muscles spasmed as they fought against his restraints. A low moan slipped through his lips with the current flowing through his limbs. He didn't expect Dark to break out his favorite toy. "Is-̧̢Is ͘͠tha̵t ̸͘a̛͜ll yo̢u͘'v̨e ̡g̵͡ơt̶̨?"   
 Dark's hair fell over his face in his amusement and shadowed some of his features as his lips lifted into a malicious smirk. He then stepped in front of the chair and cut the fabric of Antis shirt with his knife to expose his abdomen. He then rested the blade overtop of his stomach. "Next I will be enacting the highest setting, keeping this here, if you so much as jerk you could be impaled... then again you seem to like cuts, don't you?" He whispered, his entire tone remaining sultry and seductive, but also extreme excitement lit up his features.   
 Instead of a scream of fear or sob, Dark was greeted by a laugh as it crackled through Anti's raspy throat. "O͠h͏ ͢g̡od,̷ ̨plea̛͢s͞e͢ ̵̧d͘o, Da͏d̶dy̶!̴͢ ̸Yo͡ư ͜k͝n̨͞ow ̧̨I d̢̡eserv͡͏e̡ ̛i̢t͟.̛͘" His smile was almost tauntingly directed at the man above him as he leaned against the knife before he was shocked. The black ink that began to pool from the cut on his abdomen trickled down to stain the fabric beneath him and drip into the drain in the floor.  
 Dark's lips lifted into a grin, a competitive one. He clicked the button, watching Anti arch into the knife and thrash around with the shock of the current. The knife was now lodged in his stomach. Dark pulled his hand away, watching the black ooze soak Antis already black jeans. He quickly returned his gaze to Antis for his reaction to the onslaught of pain.  
 A large grin was plastered on his face, only holding a hint of a grimace as the blade plunged into his organs. A high pitched giggle echoed in the torture chamber, filling the empty silence. "Y͏̛ou̡ kn̵o͢͝w̨ m͜y we̢aknes̷s̵̡e͠s şǫ ̸͟wel͢l,̴̢ ̶͘Dar͠ky. ̡You҉̶'̷r҉e͟ ̕too̵ ̢͜g͘ood̕͝ ҉fo̢r̢ ͏̷me"  
"Mm.... wait, my pet. There is more to come." He said, not being able to let out a little sound of his own delight at pleasing him with such pain, he quickly dislodged the knife with a quick, merciless tug. Then he set it down on the tray, having to hold back from licking the black ooze... it looked so good to Dark in that moment. Nothing else looked better than Anti waiting patiently for his next method, enjoying the agony... that was something Dark did not have very often. Quite a treat in his opinion. He lit a long white candle, walking back to Anti to hold it up like it was a prize he had won.  
 He gasped at the removal of the now filthy blade. The warmth coating his torso had him sighing in pleasure. He eyed Dark's form with curiosity, not knowing what the candle was for. "Wh͏̡at'͢ch̨͠a  ̷g͘͡o͜ţ ̷͞t͟͞h͡e͜r͞e?"   
 "The wax..." Dark began with a small shudder of his own pleasure. "It will burn your wound... intermix in it, harden on the sliced edges... doesn't it sound.... wonderful?" He said slowly, voice thick with his arousal. This was one of his kinks, pain and pleasure. Hot wax was another kink. It was good. It was too good. It was perfect. He had to calm himself, once he took a deep breath he was fine again. He tilted the candle, letting the wax slowly dribble until it left the candle and splattered right into Antis unsealed knife wound exposing his organs.  
 "O̡h̡ ̡͡m̧y̶̶ ̶ģ͢o̧d, ̸̢y͜ou̶'̢re a͘m̢a̷z͏҉ing͜͞!҉" he gasped as the wax trickled into his wound, cantering his ruptured vessels and casting his intestines in white. The pearl of the wax stood out against the natural black hue of Anti's anatomy, some of the ink tinting it as it dried. If it wasn't such a gruesome scene, it could be considered art. To the two of them, it was.  
 Dark's eyes fluttered in his delight, "I know I am." He sighed. "Look at how quickly you've been cauterized. It's beautiful." He observed, resting a finger along the bumpiness of the warm wax over his cut. "Does this please you?" He asked, and grabbed the knife, sliding it down on the other side of the wound, pressing the button on the shock collar again.   
 Even with all of he blood he had lost, he could still feel himself hardening once more with the electric current. His back arched as his eyes fluttered shut. "Yes, ̶y͡es̛͝,̨ ҉s͜͞o ̶͜m͡ų̛c̡h,̸ ̸D̢͜ad̴͟dy̷!͘ ̕͠G͝i̵̡vȩ͟ ̕m̡e͝ m͜ơ͜r͢ę!͏ I ne͘͝ed m͜or͞͡e̵͡,͝ ̕͢p̵lea̵s͠e̢!̛" His begging was cut shot by another moan at the the new fissure being made in his skin.  
 Dark suddenly straddled him, not being able to take not touching him anymore. He had to be inside him soon, slicing him up with a knife as he did so. He'd been fantasizing it for far too long. He slowly cut him with the knife all over, zapping him while he did so. And made a familial gyrate of his hips as his pleasure in Antis torture increased. "Beg louder..." he demanded in a snarl, "Say my name."   
 "P̷l̕͠e͞as͜͡e͘!̷ ͞҉P͘le̴as҉e,̸̡ D͏͠a͜rk!̛ I͜ ̕͜ne̷ed̵̛ ̛your ̴fu̧͠c͟ki͏̴ng co̡҉c̕k ҉i̧nsi͏de m̷͠e!͝ ̨͝P̴̴l̢EA͡͠s̸E!" He fell apart at the pressure against his rock hard member. If he had to beg, he would, at this point. There was no use not begging if that's what he wanted.  
 "F-fuck...." Dark shivered overtop of him. "That's just what I intend to do, pet." He said hotly, his own member beginning to stiffen against Anti's under the clothing. Dark quickly stood up at Antis protest to rip at the jean button, unzipping and tugging off his jeans harshly and quickly. He took his time with his own pants, to tease Anti, despite how much he himself wanted to fuck him senseless... he had to tease him a little more. Despite how good he'd been he still deserved to be teased.  
 He squirmed as he Dark took his sweet ass time. "Plea̸se,̸̨ ̷͟p͏l͝e̸a̴se҉, ͡D҉̵a҉͘d̕͟d̷y̷.̛ ̶͞P̨l̡͜e̴͝a̷S͜E̢͟ ̴͡h͟u̸ŖR͜͞y̴̵,҉ ̡I ̢̡NEe͟D I̡͞t͠!͘" No matter how much he loved watching Dark strip for him, he was just getting too impatient. He could only take so much teasing before he came all over himself... again.  
Dark knew that Anti was capable of coming based on teasing alone, afterall he had proved it that very afternoon. He stepped out of the dress pants wrinkled on the floor, then he slid off Anti's boxers, watching his long member slide out and nearly touch his own stomach. Dark smirked as he watched it twitch for him. "Mhm." He made a sound thoughtfully, observing Antis dick for a moment before focusing on releasing his own from his boxers.  
 His breathing stuttered with the release of his painfully tented member. The sight of Dark undressing above him had him panting and whimpering, needing contact. "Y̸͡o͜u'̡̨re ̢̧so͢͢ be̸̴au̴t̸̵i̕͏f̡͢u̸l, ̛͝D̵̛a̢rk," he whispered, taking in his flustered appearance with a lusty eye. "I̸ ̴͜n̕ęed͜͡ yo͠u͞,̵ ̨͜b̡aby, ͟͢p̡͜l͝e̛ą͡se̛"   
 Dark was in fact flustered, almost desperate to fuck him. But he hid it well despite his breathing and multiple sighs. "What else am I?" He asked, and pulled his boxers off of himself, then straddled Anti again. He held the knife once more, tight in his shaky and aroused grip. He let the blade slide across Anti's stomach again as he rubbed their cocks together with his skillfully controlled hips, he didn't want to admit it, but he wanted Anti. Very much. "You'll be getting some of me soon enough." Dark said raggedly as he sliced him up.  
 "Ą s̢̡a̡͝d̵͠i̧̨s̕t̛͟į̶ç͝, s͜ex͏y͏̷ f͢u͏ck͘͟.̷͢ ͘͞M̷y̕͞ m̡a͟s̡ter̢.̵ ͠Wha̛t͟ ̷̛I ̵͟n̵͟e̡e͘d ͜iņ͠ ̸m̢y̸͞ ͜͏l̷͟i͜f̡͜e͟.̷͏ ͞W͡͏hic͡͞h͡͝ ̕͠ơ̶f ̛th̴͟e m̸a͟҉ny̵͝ ̸a͝n̷sw̛͡er̨s do ҉҉y҉̶o͜u̡ w̡͘an̨ţ͞?" He practically growled in arousal with Dark straddling him again. His panting breaths hitched with the cool metal piercing his gray skin, trickling more ink over the dried trails and white wax from before.  
 "A-all of them..." Dark groaned, eyes narrowing in his pleasure, "how do you expect me to choose. When they are all very correct." He added, regarding the black ink that was oozing onto both of their members now, all part of Dark's plan. Dark was lubing himself with Antis own black blood by grinding against Anti's hips and member- which was currently covered in the stuff.   
 A swift glance downwards had Anti's face flushing a familiar dark hue from his still building arousal. The friction against each other was softly subdued by the inky liquid flowing from his wounds. He moaned the elder's name in wanting, wishing he could touch him, hold himself to his chest, tangle his fingers in those deep, soft locks. But his hands stayed strapped to the side, no matter how much he fought against the restraints.  
 Dark was pleased, he was very aware by the look in Antis eyes that he wished to touch him. But that desire would never be quenched. For he had a strict no touching rule while within the walls of his room. He smirked as he watched Anti struggle with it, "You're so pathetic, pet... don't you know my rule? Hands off." He winked sadistically as he pierced Antis side with the knife again and then set the knife down on the tray once more. He then widened Antis legs with his hands, sitting up from him using his knees.   
 "Do͜es͜n͜'t ͜m͢ean̛ ͠I̸ ͏ca͜n͘'t̶ try,͢ ͢sexy~͠," he winked, before he saw Dark reposition himself. Before he realised where he was going, he could feel a singular blood-drenched finger enter him, stretching and teasing him as he twitched in suspense. His large palm caressed the inside of his thigh as he opened his legs further, earning a small moan from the man under him.  
 "That's correct I suppose." Dark digressed, his finger sliding in and out of him, slick with Antis own blood, he slipped in another finger. He felt him clench around his fingers with satisfaction as he pushed against Anti's sweet spot with his fingertips. "Oh so tight just for me, hm pet?"  
 Anti gave a small moan with each pump, his fingers threatening to finish him again before any fun was to be had. "W͞-͝W̡ḩo el̸s̵e ͞woul͝d͞ ͞I͏ l͘et̡ do ͝t͢h̸is t͞o҉ ̸m͢e,̸ beąut̴if͝ul̶?" he gasped as Dark's finger curled into him. Dark knew just what he was doing, and Anti would be an idiot to give up this perfectly planned pleasure in favor of some one who didn't know what they were doing. No, this, this was perfect. He waited patiently for Dark, just like a good like fucktoy would.  
 Dark repressed another sigh of delight, fingers slick in him before he removed them as if they were never there in the first place. By quickly wiping them on a towel on the tray. "I am certain you will only ever get this from me." Dark said with a slightly possessive growl, watching Antis member twitch in excitement at his elders protective snarl. He buried his blood covered cock to the hilt in Anti, his eyes shutting for a moment as he let out a slightly choked back sigh of pleasure. "Fuck Anti..." he groaned, lifting up Antis hips from the chair as he was balls deep in his pet, his victim.  
 A slightly high pitched bellow of surprise erupted from Anti's chest at his thrust into him. His eyes rolled back in his head with pain and pleasure at his owner's thicc cock. After regaining the breath that was knocked out of him, he looked back to Dark, giving him his favorite puppy dog eyes. "Yes, ̛D͘ad̢dy͢? Wh̡at is̵ ̧it͏?̨" He could hear Dark holding back from letting out small noises of his own as he asked.  
 "Goddamnit how are you so fucking tight. Has it really been that long." Dark said in a choked moan, eyes narrowed in slits; hips desperate to begin their movements. Dark shuddered as he got comfortably seated inside of Anti, feeling his tight hole grasp him and twitch. If he moved too fast he would come, Dark knew that about himself. Him being this aroused was dangerous for his plan. He would have to wait another few seconds before beginning to thrust, but feeling Antis tightness was agony.  
 "I̕t̴'s̷ b̸een ̶so f̨uc̶k̢iņg lon҉g͠,̴ ҉Dark̴y͡." He shuddered as he fought the urge to buck up into him, not that he could do much, restrained as he was. ͞"I've͟ m͝i̷ss̡e͜d ҉yoų ͠so muc̶h," He sighed contentedly, glad he waited for him. He had to be going crazy, especially if Dark had waited as long as he did, which he suspected.  
 "Mm." Dark regarded his statement with a nod, as he was still highly pained by the circumstances. But after a few more seconds, his general overstimulation had passed and he could begin thrusting. Still gripping Antis hips he lifted them up into him, then began his pelvic movements in a steady rhythm, letting out another audible sigh. He thought about grabbing the knife but instead snagged the cock rings off the tray.  
 "D̶on͏'t̵ ͡ho̵l̢d̡ b̴ac͡k̛ those͟ b̧eau̴t̡iful͞ n͘oi҉ses ̕fro̕m m̡e,̢ D͏a͠r̸k. L҉e҉t̕ me̕ ̸h͝e̢ar͟ ̨yo̶u, ͟plea͡se, bàbý." He groaned at the feeling of his movement inside of him, then again at the sight of the rings in his hand. "N̢o͝ w҉ay," he gasped, excited. "You r͢ea͞ll̢y ͞d̸o̷ ̛ha̴ve ev҉e͏ry̷t͜h͢i͜ng here͜, ďøn'ť ýā." It wasn't as much of a question as a statement as the cool metal was slipped around him.   
 "You will hear me eventually... when I can no longer take it... and I am coming inside of you." He began to whisper it, "Again and again. While you watch and have dry orgasm after dry orgasm, begging me to let you come." He drawled, mewling a sound albeit at the thought of it- his plan. He rammed into Antis prostate, sending shudders through both of them.  
 "FuCk̸, ͜p͡leas͟e,̵ ͢t͏ha̡t s͠o̷u͡nd҉s l͟ike ͢h҉ea̵v̷e̵n̢, baby," he moaned as the figment totally plowed his asshole. He always looked forward to any time he got with Dark, knowing he was one of the few who understood his need for pain, his lack of love and thirst for lust. It was freeing to be used like this, to be an object, because it meant he didn't have to be in control. He could let go, as his lover experienced them and led them through their stimulation.  
Dark only nodded in agreement, holding back his sounds until it was the right time. But he could barely take it anymore, hearing Anti... and everything his stupid mouth said, despite it being mainly positive towards him... turned him on like crazy. He wanted to fuck him until he screamed. He wanted to force Anti into so much ecstasy that he would never want him to stop and whimper and sob if he did. He wanted to immobilize him with pleasure. And that's just what he planned to do.


End file.
